


Realization

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [54]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: "You're not the only one here..."





	Realization

Realization  


* * *

Look around

and notice the differences.

You see in the train car,

the pact,

the differences

and realize

you're not the only one here.


End file.
